The Game of Life
by AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: "Ever wonder what living in your favorite—and not so favorite—games would be like? Now you can find out, but beware once in you can't escape. The game begins with one click." What happens when one gamer, a amateur YouTuber, and a famous YouTuber get sucked into some of your favorite video games? This is their story... A Tobuscus video game story...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Please don't kill me for being inactive for so long. Life's been... hectic, to say the least. Family issues that I'd like to keep quiet have happened and life's just been hard. But recently, I have fallen in love with so many gaming videos on YouTube-like Tobuscus, SmoshGames, and Pewdiepie. I watched others too. So, this is based on of those. *Disclaimer* I don't own Tobuscus, any of the games, or any other recognizable things.**

**Okay, the character of Elettra26 is based on myself. The character of Dabeat3 is based on of my brother, Hermilo-Indy-Ace310. Sorry, some of the chapters are short. They will switch each time a POV changes. I will always state the POV and I might not have an A/N every upload because most likely I will be posting three or four chapters each time to make up for lack of length. Please leave reviews and let me know what kind of stuff you guys want to see. Thanks for reading! -Athena**

*Elettra26's POV*

God, today's been a long day. I tell you high school sucks. At least I get to go home and enter the video game world and turn into Elettra26, warrior of the pixelated world of the internet. At least that's what I tell myself she is.

I slammed my bedroom door despite my aunt's yelling. I really didn't care about what she thought. I only a few more feet to go before I wouldn't be me anymore anyway. Just a few clicks and I'd be in.

First though, I'd check the unbelievably addicting gory game of Happy Wheels. Such a gruesome game. As the great Toby Turner once said 'the game with Happy in the name and murder in the game.' Ah, I love it.

Ooh, there's a good one. _The Life of Game._ By _the Wizard_. The description read: _Ever wonder what living in your favorite—and not so favorite—games would be like? Now you can find out, but beware once in you can't escape._

Hmm, how ominous. Perfection. _Click_. Here goes nothing. The blue loading screen appeared and froze.

"Oh, come on. Now is so not the time for my game to break."

Finally the level showed up. Only six words appeared: _the game begins with one click._

"What the—?"

Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

*Dabeat3's POV*

Time to go record for my totally popular YouTube channel. Gotta please those tens of viewers. Eleven to be exact. Only a couple million to go until I catch up to Tobuscus. I totally got this.

"Hey there, guys. This is Dabeat, ready to epically destroy humans in the ever amazing game of ze Happy Wheels." I exclaimed to my camera.

"Oh, how about this? _The Life of Game_ by _the Wizard_. I accept your challenge, Wizard! Let's begin guys. Wish me luck!"

The loading screen appeared and I waited, humming idly.

"Seriously, man? I have _stellar_ internet. This is—oh, here it is." I read the screen's six words. "_The game begins with one click_. What? What is the—?"

Darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

*Tobuscus's POV*

"Hello once again, Audience!" I yelled gleefully to my camera. "When we left off I was lost in another Happy Wheels level and finally escaped, at the cost of my child. So, today we begin with this one." I squinted at the screen to read the title. "_The Life of Game_. Ooh, it's about living in video games. I do that now. Let's try it."

I clicked and as normal my internet only allowed the stupid blue loading screen to appear. I'd joke with the Audience until it passed.

"So, since my last video I found out that—ooh, it loaded. Thank you internet gods. Hmm, what's this say?" I read the words. "_The game begins with one click._ What the balls?"

Darkness. Intro of…


	4. Chapter 4

*Elettra26's POV*

What the _bleep_ just happened? Okay, that was _bleep_ed up. Who the _bleep_ is _bleep_ing bleeping me? _Bleep_! C'mon, Elettra you got this. Just get up and find out what the _bleep_ happened. Oh, _bleep_!

This is what my head looked like as soon as the darkness faded. Messed up right? Oh, _bleep_, this is crazy. I have to be freaking hallucinating. Oh, so freaking isn't bleeped but _bleep_ing is? Crap.

Okay, I'm bored of this. Open your eyes, Elettra. Time to kick butt. Open your _bleep_ eyes!

Ah, there we go. I could now see the comforting blue ceiling of my—okay, that is so not my bedroom ceiling. That's a _bleep_ing sky! And I was so not wearing Goth battle armor before. And my hair is _so_ not bright blue. Elettra26's is.

Oh, _bleep_.

"Hello, Elettra26. Welcome to the Life of Game." A pleasantly sweet voice said above me.

"Oh, _bleep_!" I leapt to my feet, doing a complete front flip surprisingly easily. "Who the _bleep_ are you?"

Before me stood the most revolting figure ever. I think it was a girl. I think it was a woman, I think. She wore a huge hooded cloak over what looked suspiciously like a prom dress. She had no mouth or eyes, only deep black holes where her eyes should be. Her skin was pale white. Yet, somehow I got the feeling she was smiling at me.

"Introductions are in order, yes, but first I believe we should wait for our other contestants." The woman said, still not moving.

"Contestants!" I yelled. "What?"

"Calm, Elettra. All in good time. I think our second contestant will be arriving any second. Ah, here he is."

A few feet from me a figure materialized on the grass. I'd never seen him before, but somehow he felt familiar. He had shocking green hair hidden partly by a lopsided jester hat. He wore large armor and yet looked really scrawny.

"Hello, Dabeat3. Welcome to the Life of Game." The woman repeated.

The guy's eyes flew open. They were bright purple. "What?"

"Do not fret, we only await one more contestant." The woman rasped.

"Who are you?" Dabeat hissed, struggling to his feet.

"Introductions will be given as soon as our last contestant shows up. He's on his way; sorry, he's a bit slow."

Dabeat sighed and let his shoulders slump. He glanced at me, smiling slightly. He sauntered over looking quite full of himself. "Hello, name's Dabeat. What's yours, gurl?"

"Elettra. And I'm taken, thanks." I wasn't, but ah what the _bleep_.

"Oh no! Don't think I was trying anything I was just imitating my idol, Tobuscus." Dabeat quickly corrected himself.

"Oh."

"You wouldn't happen to be the record holder for the most kills in Dungeon Siege, would you? You're not _that _Elettra are you?"

"Yeah, that's me." I grinned.

"Nice, I thought I recognized your avatar. I like how you play old, B-games not big A-listers. Do you have a YouTube channel?"

"Nope, sorry. Too much of a hassle. I'm just a gamer."

"Ah, okay."

"Ah, finally. Here's our last contestant."

The holographic look began again and a man stood wide-eyed next to the woman. He had curly brown hair and a bright green t-shirt that proclaimed

"Tobuscus?" Dabeat and I exclaimed.

"Whoa, where's my computer? And the Audience? What?" he was yelling.

"Please, calm down. All will be explained." The woman pleaded. "Why don't you introduce yourselves, contestants?"

I glanced at Dabeat who was staring partly in awe at Tobuscus. I understand the guy's great, but that's a bit excessive.

"Hi, I'm Elettra. Nice to meet you." I may be shy in real life, but in the gaming world Elettra acts like a celebrity. I throw my hand out for Toby to shake.

"Um, hi. Toby." Toby kind of smiled and returned the handshake awkwardly.

"I know."

Dabeat seemed to decide to snap out of his trance, shaking his vibrant head furiously. "'Ey, Toby. Name's Dabeat3; nice to meet'cha man."

I rolled my eyes; this kid was not that great at being subtle. Toby gave Dabeat a strange look but dismissed it quickly. He turned back to the woman.

"What is going on?" he asked in a rare serious voice.

The woman stood still and, without moving, began to speak. "I am the Wizard. And this is my experiment."

"Experiment?" I didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes, experiment. To see how three regular human gamers would cope with facing situations of game popularity. With exactly eight stages that cannot be reached without first completing the previous challenges, I see this as the most organized way to go about this."

"Organized? We don't even know how this works." Dabeat cried.

"It is simple; finish each stage without killing all your guys to reach the final boss level."

"How many lives do we get?" I asked.

"Three. One for each of you. if you fail anyone of the challenges you will be stuck in the pixelated limbo known as the Recycle Bin. Good luck!"

_Poof_! She disappeared. Aw, _bleep_.


	5. Chapter 5

*Tobuscus's POV*

What the balls? So, I'm supposed to trust two strangers with my life? I'd like to know which games we're going to play and how.

_Boop!_

A small pixelated letter fluttered down past Elettra's ear. Her hand shot out to snatch it without even moving her crimson eyes. She held it out so we could all see.

"It's a list of games." She murmured.

"The challenges." Dabeat whispered, he started to read the page aloud:

"1. Happy Wheels Ultimate (multiplayer)

2. Slender (multiplayer)

3. Musical Symphony (Multiplayer)

4. Super Mario Castle Eight Extreme (Single Player)

5. Lightsaber Duel (Single Player)

6. Special Cup Racing (Single Player)

7. IQ Puzzle (Single Player)

8. Final Challenge (?)

"Hmm, interesting. Anyone know these games?"

Elettra's brow creased as she stared at the tiny letter. "Well, I've obviously heard of Slender and Mario Brothers. Lightsaber Duels definitely indicates a Star Wars reference. Obviously we all know Happy Wheels, because it got us to this point."

"Pretty sound analysis there, gurl." I commented.

"So, how does Happy Wheels IRL work?" Dabeat asked, glancing around.

"Ultimate makes me wonder if it'll be all the best mini-games. You know, Spike Fall, Bottle Run—" I started.

"Rope Swing, Jet Fall—" Dabeat continued.

"Pogo Jump, Ball Throw, and Sword Throw. Oh, God. I don't want to kill people." Elettra grew wide-eyed.

"Says the girl who holds the record for most kills." Dabeat rolled his eyes.

"Most kills on what?" I asked.

"Dungeon Siege." Elettra answered softly.

"So, you're _that_ Elettra. Awesome."

I tried not to laugh when the girl blushed violently red beneath her bright blue hair. She quickly distracted herself by toying with the sword sheathed at her side.

"So, shall we continue? It says here that Happy Wheels is multiplayer. So, let's go!" Dabeat bounced eagerly.

I laughed again. These guys might make great company.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. Here's the next couple chapters of the story. This is still a work in progress, so if you want to see anything happen leave a review and let me know. Hopefully I'll be able to make updates more often. Thanks for reading. Disclaimer as always.**

*Dabeat3's POV*

"We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful wizard of—" I started to sing.

"SHUT UP! Or I will rip your face off!" Elettra hissed.

"Wizard of games?" I squeaked.

Elettra literally hissed at me like a freakin' cat. Whoa.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Toby chuckled.

Elettra rolled her eyes and continued to march ahead. So far nothing's happened. We've just walked across a long pixelated green landscape. Pretty boring.

"Hmm, new playlist!" I whooped. "This song sounds dramatic but I'm bad at—"

"Singing! Shut up!" Elettra sounded like she would explode.

"Writing words." Toby muttered.

"High five man!" I yelled, reaching over to high five Toby.

With my high five accepted, I heard Elettra sigh once more, but then she came to a full stop causing us to domino into each other.

"Guys, I found challenge number one." She muttered.

Before her stood a real life, life sized version of a standard _Ball Throw_ Happy Wheels level. Including the buckets labeled _death, one ball, five balls, help, _and_ win._ By looking up I could already see the _very_ sharp knife that would impale the loser.

"_Bleep_." Elettra cursed.

_Pop_. Suddenly the weirdo no-face lady called the Wizard appeared at the entrance to the Ball Throw. "Hello." She murmured.

"What is going on here?" Elettra asked, instantly taking charge.

"I'm just here to explain how this works." The Wizard indicated the mini-game. "You get three tries. One per person. If you die, you disappear until the game is won. Then you respawn as long as at least one gamer is left. Understand?"

Elettra stared at the game for a moment, and then glanced back at Toby and me. She honestly looked scared. "Yeah, I think we understand. We got this, right guys?"

"Yeah," I tried to sound enthusiastic. "Totally."

Toby just nodded, he was busy staring at the game. I couldn't tell if he was worried.

"Good. Good luck, gamers." The Wizard disappeared.

"Alright, guys. Who's best at Ball Throw?" Elettra asked.

"Not me." Toby said quickly. "Usually takes me at least five tries."

"And we definitely don't have that available." I grumbled. "I'm not too shabby at it, but that's on a keyboard."

"Well, in real life, I play softball. Can anyone top that?" Elettra sighed.

No answer.

"Great, so it's me. Awesome." She started to walk up to the game. "Here goes nothing."

Two steps from the game she vanished. Just disappeared.

"Elettra!" I yelled.

"Don't move. If it killed her, we're next." Toby instructed.

What the heck was wrong with this world?


	7. Chapter 7

*Elettra26's POV*

I reappeared in the signature box shape of the Ball Throw.

To be honest I was terrified, I don't want to die. I'm only sixteen for crying out loud. That's too young to die. I stared in front of me at the boxes in front of me. Beside me were three small balls, almost softball sized. Maybe this wouldn't be that hard.

I picked up the first ball, getting into a gamer mindset. Win or nothing. I had to do this. Okay, Elettra, it's just a light toss from shortstop to third. Simple enough. I gave the ball a toss, closing my eyes in fear.

"Three balls awarded." A voice announced.

Three balls rolled onto the platform beside the others. _Okay, same approach_. I thought, taking another softball. _One tiny throw, get the help. Cover up death._ I could do this. I_ had_ to do this.

I tossed another ball.

"One ball awarded." The voice said.

Alright good, three options: block death, win, and… death. You got this, Elettra, you got this. Toss.

"Winner! Congratulations!"

"Yes!" I yelled.

Black.


	8. Chapter 8

*Tobuscus's POV*

Elettra got it in _win_ on the third try. We saw her yell and then she disappeared again.

"Wait!" Dabeat protested beside me. "She won! They can't kill her!"

"Chill out, man. I'm sure she's fine."

Truthfully, I might've been the slightest bit worried. I mean, neither Dabeat nor I really _wanted_ to do that challenge. Elettra was our only hope. Besides we still had more challenges ahead.

"Dude! She's not showing up!" Dabeat continued to freak out.

"Chill out." I muttered.

"But what if she's dead and that creepy lady lied to us and it really killed her? What do we do?" Dabeat started pacing, waving his hands wildly. "I mean, how can they actually send us to the Recycle Bin? Are we all computer files now? Oh, crap. Happy Wheels is online, does that mean we're online files? Like PDFs. That means someone could steal us. Oh no! I can't have that."

"Would you chill out!" I finally yelled, fed up with his _what-ifs_. "Elettra probably doesn't want to come back because you won't shut up!"

I stared at the guy. He stared back with big purple eyes, looking shocked. His mouth was wide open and his jester hat was almost falling off. Instantly I felt bad. I started to apologize.

"Hey, why would I ditch you guys?"

Both Dabeat and I turned to see Elettra materializing before us, looking quite victorious. She stood with one hand on her sword hilt, the other poised so she could examine her nails like girls do. She was grinning.

"I mean, c'mon," she blew her bangs out of her way with a puff of air. "_The_ Tobuscus and his hyperactive super fan who just needs something productive to focus his energy on. What more could a gamer girl ask for from her companions?"

I hadn't even realized I was grinning until Elettra winked at me and lowered her gaze from her nails. She gave us a huge grin that didn't match the strict girl that had vanished minutes before.

"So, how's about we get moving. You guys can quit staring." She let out a light laugh. "Do I really look that good?"

"Oh right. Onto the next challenge!" I said, laughing.

Dabeat nodded vigorously and began to bounce again like had a tendency to. He bounced over to stand by Elettra as we started to walk again. She let out another laugh as she swiped Dabeat's hat and put it on her own head.

Looking ever so silly in her Goth armor, blue hair, and rainbow jester hat, she took the lead.

"Hey, Dabeat. What was that song you mentioned earlier?"

"WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD!"


	9. Chapter 9

*Dabeat3's POV*

The singing continued as we went on. The playlist changed lots of times. Turns out Elettra is a big fan of Harry Potter, like me, and loves Wizard Rock—or Wrock. She's a really good singer too. Toby and I were being kind of silly, but she was entirely serious.

And she still had my hat.

I kind of want it back…

"You guys know what song would really make sense right now?" I asked, interrupting Elettra singing some song from the band All Caps.

"What?" Toby asked.

"Toby, you probably won't get it, but I bet 'Lettra will." I teased, stealing my hat back and righting it on my head.

"So, speak man!" Elettra cried, skipping playfully.

"It's _Not Over Yet_." I said simply.

"No way. As in," she suddenly broke out in song. "_That never stopped our plans before, you've no idea what I have in store._"

"_You really think you'd be at my door if we had nothing to discuss? He may be gone but that is just as well." _I joined in.

"_So, come inside. Don't you fret. For—_"

"_IT'S NOT OVER YET!_" We bellowed, giggling and throwing high-fives.

"Perfection!" Elettra cackled, humming the rest of the song.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Toby applauded us.

We grinned and took a dramatic bow. I smiled because Elettra didn't yell at me now. She was kind of scary before. Plus I mean how cool is it to get to act funny around your idol who happens to be a comedian.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" I suddenly asked.

"Not long I hope. Gryphon's back at home alone. And Jack and Sean and Gabe will be wondering where I am." Toby replied.

"If it weren't for the whole imminent death thing, I'd say I'd like to stay forever. I doubt my aunt would miss me. The rotten witch hates my guts." Elettra spat.

"How could someone hate you?" I asked appalled.

"Oh, you've met Elettra. I'm not really Elettra. Elettra is extremely different from the real me."

"How so?"

"Elettra's cool. Elettra's popular. I'm not." Elettra said softly.

"Well, I think you and Elettra sound pretty similar if you're here and just in Elettra's body." I argued. "See, I'm not Dabeat. Dabeat thinks he's a big shot YouTuber. Dabeat thinks he has thousands of followers. But in reality I only have eleven."

"Twelve." Toby put in. "If we all get out of here, I'll follow you."

"So will I." Elettra said. "So, thirteen."

"Anyway, Dabeat's a big shot. I'm not. I'm stupid and shy and I think I'm funny when I'm really not."

"I beg to differ." Elettra said. "I don't know anyone personally who can appreciate the dumb humor of AVPM like you can. You're happy-go-lucky and fun, bouncy and energetic. You're great."

"Now you're gonna make the poor boy blush." Toby laughed.

"I dunno guys. I think I'm gonna freak out first." I breathed, pointing ahead.

Up ahead all I could see was a great void.


	10. Chapter 10

*Elettra26's POV*

"Oh, _bleep_." I hissed.

Up ahead of us was either the entrance to a Jet Fall or a Spike Fall level. I couldn't tell from where I stood. All I could see was a place where the road disappeared and the ground dropped off in a sheer cliff face.

"It's Jet Fall." Dabeat said.

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just can. It's definitely Jet Fall. No doubt."

"So, who's gonna try it?" Toby asked, looking skeptically at Dabeat.

"I will. I know I can do this." Dabeat announced.

"But Jet Fall is the most physical of the challenges." I protested.

Dabeat was so scrawny; his armor looked about ready to fall off his thin frame. His jester hat just gave him such a comical look that I couldn't believe he'd take on such a serious task.

"Girl, you ain't the only _Dungeon_ player." Dabeat gave me a huge smirk. "And the witch lady didn't say anything about cheat codes."

"What?"

"Plus zool!" Dabeat bellowed.

A bright strike of lightning forked from the sky and hit Dabeat. I yelped and leapt back, what had he done? When the smoke cleared Dabeat stood in front of me with giant pillows beneath his thin armor.

"Woo! Invincibility!" Dabeat yelled.

Without another word he barreled toward the void. The muted thud his boots made was the only sound. Everything else was silent.

"Geronimo!" Dabeat roared. Then he flung himself off the cliff.

"He's an idiot." I muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, sorry for being inactive for so long. I've been busy and writer's block is a right nasty piece of you-know-what. Anyway, I'm back and hopefully will be able to post some great chapters soon. Hoping to have this story almost completely updated in a few months. So, if I don't get to updating feel free to badger me in the reviews about updating. Well, I suppose I'll get to the story now.**

*Dabeat3's POV*

The sensation of free fall is amazing. I mean, if I ignore the giant jets staring me in the face. Oh, geez. I hope this invincibility cheat works. Otherwise this fall is going to hurt.

Despite the first jets being small, I was still apprehensive about the whole thing. I mean, this was basically suicide. Not exactly what I wanted right now.

"Oh, please." I muttered, closing on the first sector of jets.

Huh. That's odd. If I didn't have my eyes open and you told me that I had reached the first jets, I'd have called you a liar. I felt nothing on impact; the invincibility had worked! I quickly pushed that aside as the jets began to move and fly upwards, no doubt toward the spikes that would impale me. I maneuvered so that I could fall toward the next sector. And the next and the next.

This all seemed so easy. There had to be a catch. There _had_ to be. Nothing ever came this easy without a catch.

Something was up.

I continued to fall, the jets getting larger as I fell. My invincibility continued to hold up. I continued to find no pain. It was kind of nice.

Only one sector left.

I got this.

One last maneuver. To the left!

"Victory!" a deep voice rumbled.

"Yes!" I thrust a fist in the air and let my head fall back on the nice comforting victory pad.

I made it.


	12. Chapter 12

*Elettra26's POV*

"He made it. Holy _bleep_." I said, seeing Dabeat materialize before us.

Toby and I hurried to his side, as he was lying on the ground. He waved at us as we approached. He waved a hand around his hat and gave me the O.K. sign.

"The hat made it." he chuckled. "I'm okay too, but the hat's what I was worried about."

"Oh, my." I rolled my eyes, holding out a hand to help him up.

"Good job there. Pretty sneaky there, using the cheat." Toby laughed, grabbing Dabeat's other arm.

Together we pulled him to his feet. As soon as he stood the entire pillow invincibility vanished. He glanced down at his loose armor and shrugged. "Guess I'm not invincible anymore."

"You are no longer—and never should have been—invincible!" the Wizard's voice echoed.

She appeared in front of us. Even if she had no eyes I got the feeling she would be glaring at Dabeat. I think he got that vibe too, because he started to back up. Leaving Toby and I closest to the woman.

"Cheating goes against any gamer's rules. Yet you were bold enough to try it. You, Dabeat3, are lucky I didn't destroy you right then and there for activating that code. It will _not_ happen again, will it?"

Dabeat hastily shook his head.

"Good." The Wizard sounded satisfied. "If not, well I can continue my experiment with three other gamers. Good luck." Gone.

"Okay, she is really _bleep_ing annoying." I muttered.

"Yep, but she runs the show. We have to obey her rules or it's death by Recycling." Toby deadpanned.

"C'mon guys. Let's just get going." Dabeat started to trudge forward, much less his bouncy self.

I glanced at Toby who only offered a shrug, then followed the scrawny gamer. I don't know what his problem was, but Dabeat's sudden depression made everything really boring. I'll save you the trouble of reading crap.

Basically Toby finished a _99.9% Impossible Pogo Jump_ level on his first try. I found the 'secret shortcut' in a Spike Fall level and won. Dabeat kicked butt on a Bottle Run level by somehow keeping the bike upright and steady. I'm glad he did it and not me. Toby finished a Rope Swing level and actually found it fun.

And unfortunately, if I'm right, that leaves Sword Throw as the last challenge.

I really don't want to kill people.

_Bleep_.


	13. Chapter 13

*Tobuscus's POV*

Elettra really did look scared when we came up on the Sword Throw level. But despite her scared expression her hand fell to the sword hilt at her side. Quick as it appeared the fear vanished, replaced by a determined scowl.

"I got this. I have the most experience with swords." She announced.

"But—" Dabeat started to interrupt.

"No. I must. I can do this."

"Are you sure?" I asked softly.

"Yes. I _have_ to do this."

"But, 'Lettra!"

I clamped a hand over Dabeat's mouth, shutting him up. "If 'Lettra wants to do it. She will, 'kay?"

Slowly the boy nodded. I released him and nodded to Elettra. For a very brief moment a smile flitted across her face then she saluted us and walked toward the game.

"She's going to die." Dabeat whispered once she disappeared.

"Then be ready to fight." I muttered.


	14. Chapter 14

*Elettra26's POV*

You won't believe how relieved I was to see target dummies instead of real people. Okay, maybe you will. I felt like jumping for joy.

Beside me were ten daggers. In front of me were ten dummies.

"Kill all. Leave no survivors."

"Alright, fine." I growled. "I won't."

I grabbed the first dagger, surprised to find it was exactly like the one in my sheath. It felt just right to hold it. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

I flung the dagger as hard as I could, like I would throw a pitch.

"One."

I hit the one labeled JB. Ugh, I can do better than that. That dummy fell to the spikes below. So I grabbed another dagger and tossed. This one hit _noob_ and fell. To do this right, I'd have to ricochet one into the other to kill both with one knife. I could never actually achieve it in the game, but, hey, I'm _the_ Elettra with most kills in Dungeon Siege, surely I can take out a few target dummies.

"C'mon, hit the _bleep_ing Chuck Norris rank." I growled.

I threw the dagger and missed everything. I didn't hit a single thing. I hissed. Now, I'd _have_ to hit more than one with one knife. I didn't have enough daggers for each hit.

"Get you head in the game. Pay attention."

Toss.

_Good._

Four daggers used, three targets lost. Only six knives and seven targets remain.

"C'mon, Toby and Dabeat are counting on you!"

Fling. Five knives.

_Awesome._ Six targets.

Still not good enough.

"Think Elettra, think!"

Toss. Four knives.

Nothing. Six targets.

"_Bleep!_"

Toss. Three knives.

_Epic_. Five targets.

"Oh, _bleep_. This won't end well. C'mon, kill the _bleep_ targets!"

Fling. Two knives.

Nothing. Five targets.

Toss. One knife.

_Okay._ Four targets.

"Alright, Elettra. Pull a Toby. One knife equals everybody dead. You can freaking do it."

Toss. Knives all gone.

Nothing. Four targets.

I lose. _Bleep_.

"GAME OVER!"

I'd like to say I didn't scream like a whiny baby. But I did, so I can't lie.


	15. Chapter 15

*Tobuscus's POV*

"Elettra!" Dabeat wailed, seeing the girl disappear from the game.

She hadn't killed all the dummies. She left four. Which meant one of us had to try. I glanced at Dabeat, who had his fingers laced in his hair beneath his jester hat and was mumbling to himself with quite a bit of vigor.

Probably not the best bet to send him in there.

"I'm going." I said to no one in particular.

"No! Toby!" Dabeat yelled behind me.

But I ignored him and kept going. I could do this. If Elettra only left four to kill, I could do this. It'd be easy.

I hope.

When I appeared inside the game, I realized the swords weren't swords at all, but instead were daggers. Maybe I could do this. As I stood, staring at the daggers they transformed. Into miniature diamond swords.

"Aw, yeah!" I yelled, taking one of the four daggers.

One sword per target. Awesome. I could do this. I knew I could.

I reached back and chucked the first dagger. It flew and hit one of the targets. It tumbled limply into the spike bed below. I'm really glad they're dummies, not people.

"C'mon, Toby. Three more."

I threw another. Woo! Another hit. I got this. This is easy.

"Two more."

I threw another sword. Yeah! One more.

The target labeled _Impossible_ stared me in the face. It was taunting me. _You can't hit me, Toby. If the Dungeon Siege Kill Champ couldn't kill me, how can you? You're no gamer. She was. You can't hit me._

"Ahh!" I flung the final dagger.

And freaking overshot the whole dang dummy.

"GAME OVER!"

I'm dead… darkness.

When the darkness faded I was in a glass cylinder in a white room. Across from me I could see Elettra similarly trapped, but she was squirming about. She was scowling and her eyes were narrowed in determination. She was throwing her shoulder against the glass.

Then she noticed me.

A gloved hand flew to cover the _o_ her mouth created. Her bright red eyes were wide and scared. She knew both our fates rested on a hyperactive boy in a rainbow jester hat.


	16. Chapter 16

*Dabeat3's POV*

"Aah! Toby!" I yelled, freaking out again.

So now this challenge had killed the champion of kills in Dungeon Siege and the great Tobuscus. A now I, a lowly YouTuber, would have to kill one dummy with one dagger.

Or I killed all of us.

"I will do this. I owe it to 'Lettra and Toby to win this." I told myself, walking toward the game. "I was a jerk after the Wizard yelled at me. I will save them."

The game was daunting, surrounded by black. Only me, the dagger, and the _Impossible_ dummy. And of course that feeling that two people's fates rested solely on your shoulders.

So of course I felt like an idiot when the song Elettra had been singing earlier popped into my head.

"_I wanna save my life right now_." I muttered, taking the dagger. "Alright, it's a good death shot, Dabeat. You got this."

I lined up the dagger with the dummy's heart, pulled my arm back, shut my eyes, and threw.

Time stood still. I have no idea how long it took for the dagger to fly; all I knew is I stopped breathing until I heard:

"Victory!"

I yelled and shouted with joy, watching in satisfaction as the dummy fell into the bed of spikes below.

"Congratulations. Welcome to Level Two."

Black.


End file.
